


Revenge

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Seven Ficlets for Seven Friends [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not what it looks like,” she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurose8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurose8/gifts).



Harold Latimer entered the dingy room in Budapest.

“Kemp,” he called out, “We need to hurry. Our train leaves in just over an hour.”

Latimer glared at the back of the armchair in which Wilson Kemp was clearly sitting. “I told you to get ready; this is no time to sleep.”

Sophy Kratides stood quietly at one side of the armchair, looking down at Kemp. “It’s not what it looks like,” she said.

Latimer walked round the chair to face Kemp, only to see a knife sticking out of Kemp’s blood-stained chest.

“You,” he turned towards Sophy, but she moved quickly, a second knife in her hand.

“That,” she said, nodding towards Kemp, “Was for me. This,” she plunged the knife into Latimer’s chest, “Is for my brother.”


End file.
